


Snow on Christmas Eve

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: A West-Allen-Horton Christmas Eve <3





	Snow on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys! I hope you enjoy <3

Iris had never been happier. She was at home, surrounded by the people she loved most in the world, enjoying a cup of Grandma Ester’s famous eggnog. She was watching Cecile and Nora coo over Baby Jenna. Wally, Joe, and Barry were in the kitchen. She wasn’t sure if Wally was actually helping with the cooking or if he was just “tasting” the food. She didn’t care though. She was content. She was happy. This was her first time hosting Christmas Eve at the loft. Usually everyone met up at the West household, but since Barry was home this year—not wrongfully prosecuted for a crime he didn’t commit, not stuck in the seed force—Iris wanted to be able to host.

This was also her first time spending Christmas with her daughter, Nora. And it was the first Christmas memory Nora would have of both of her parents. Everything was perfect.

Joe had his old Christmas records playing in the background. Barry had bought and decorated three Christmas trees much to Iris’ amusement, and the rest of the loft was decorated too. Turns out, Iris’ crazy decorating skills had been passed down to her daughter. The two of them decorated the whole loft while Barry was out finding trees.

**** 

Once dinner was eaten and everyone was full, Iris sat on the couch next to Nora nearing tears of laughter as she watched her dad and brother sing karaoke. Cecile was sitting next to Nora covering her head in shame, but peeking between her fingers to stare at Joe West in awe. Barry sat across from them, on the love seat, beaming as he watched them sing, then turning bright red when they made him get up to sing with them.

Iris had to keep her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Nora, on the other hand, didn’t care, laughing nonstop with pride in her eyes.

Iris almost couldn’t handle it. She almost didn’t recognize the feeling of warmth growing in her chest with every passing second. Between her dad and Cecile staring lovingly in each other’s eyes, and Wally making Baby Jenna laugh the sweetest baby belly laugh ever, and Nora and Barry bonding, Iris couldn’t keep her emotions in check.

“Alright, who wants some more eggnog?” Joe asked when the boys had finished their song.

“I think you’ve had enough, Dad,” Wally tried to intervene, but Joe was already off to the kitchen.

“One more drink won’t hurt me,” Joe said.

“I better go supervise those two,” Cecile teased, standing up.

“I’ll help. Mom, you want some more?” Nora asked.

“Just a little bit,” Iris smiled.

Barry sauntered over to her as they left, plopping down next to her on the couch.

“Hi,” he smiled, lacing his fingers through hers.

“Hi,” she said.

“Did you enjoy my singing?”

Iris stifled a laugh, “Always.”

“You know,” Barry smirked. “You’re going to have to sing next.”

“What? Barry, no way,” Iris protested. She hated singing in front of people, especially people like her dad, her brother, and Barry who were all pretty darn talented in the singing department.

“You have to, it’s tradition,” Barry cooed.

“Tradition? Since when?”

“Since…tonight,” Barry smiled hopefully.

But Iris didn’t get to protest anymore due to their daughter calling for their attention.

“Oh schway! Mom! Dad! Look, it’s snowing!” Nora said, staring out of the window.

Barry smiled as he pulled Iris off of the couch. Everyone crowded at the window watching the snow fall.

Barry did make her sing afterwards. The trick was playing her favorite Christmas song while serenading her and pulling her off of the couch, he learned.

Everyone lovingly watch them as they sung a duet version of “White Christmas.”

****

Later that night, when everyone was gone, Iris cuddled up on the couch next to Barry. Cecile and Joe had taken Baby Jenna home. Wally and Nora were canvassing the city, making sure all was well in Central City before turning in for the night.

The snow was still falling softly outside, and Iris couldn’t be happier.

Barry hugged her tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Today was perfect, wasn’t it?” Iris said softly and Barry hummed.

“It was. We hosted the best Christmas Eve,” Barry mused.

“Merry Christmas, Barry.”

“Merry Christmas, Iris. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
